


Devil's Trap

by stanford_era



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 12:26:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18620605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanford_era/pseuds/stanford_era
Summary: Sam knows Dean: against walls, on dusty floors, in aged motel beds.





	Devil's Trap

Sam knows devil’s traps: the pentagram and the grand heptagram too, scratched on walls and floors and bullets.

Sam knows Dean: against walls, on dusty floors, in aged motel beds. Sam darkens his nails etching sigils down Dean’s back, his own spine bent, brow crumpled and eyes intent with all the care he’d grant an ancient text. Sam loses himself in gasps and grunts incanted, in ritual old as Enochian. Dean twines with his demon blood, Dean lodges in his skull and scratches into his soul a surefire devil’s trap all Sam’s own.

Once caught, Sam knows he’ll never flee.

**Author's Note:**

> Unintentionally 100 words, but let's pretend it was on purpose 💙


End file.
